


What Lies Ahead

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Season/Series 05, Sexus Mini Event 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: For day 2 of the Sexus Mini Event: Past/Present/Future





	What Lies Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> For day 2 of the Sexus Mini Event: Past/Present/Future

A chance assignment brought Haxus to Sendak. It was quickly evident that his new lieutenant was well suited to his rank – loyal, clever, efficient, more than fit to serve one of Zarkon's favourites. 

It took time for Sendak to learn how much more there was to him, how much he had to offer on the bridge, in the bedroom, anywhere he was needed. How much better they were together.

Now Sendak awakes, renewed, rebuilt. But the empire is in turmoil and Haxus is lost, and despite his bravado he is not sure he can make do with so much less.


End file.
